Memories
by PsychCMRocks1996
Summary: Reid and JJ talk about Gideon. Each with their own good memories of him. The talk leads to a case that still haunts the BAU. Set in Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

One night Reid was sitting in his apartment, playing _Go_, and thinking about the letter Gideon left him a month ago, when there was a knock on the door.

Reid got up and went to the door, checking through the peephole, before opening the door.

"JJ, what are you doing here," Reid asked. "It's ten o'clock at night."

"I know," JJ replied. "I just couldn't sleep. May I come in?"

"Uh, sure," Reid said, as he opened the door wide enough for JJ to come in. "Something wrong?"

"I just can't stop thinking about Gideon," JJ replied, as she walked in.

"You wouldn't be the only one," Reid said, closing the door.

"Why would he just leave," JJ said, sitting down on Reid's couch.

"He's been doing this job for over thirty years," Reid stated, sitting down on the couch also. "Frank is the only Unsub who out-smarted him and got away twice. He probably couldn't handle it anymore."

"I just don't understand how he could just leave, without saying goodbye to us," JJ said.

"He actually wrote me letter, just like my father did," Reid said, picking up the letter off the coffee table.

"Why," JJ asked.

"When I was first starting out in the BAU, Gideon became my mentor," Reid started to explain, as the memories of his first months in the BAU washed over him.

* * *

_It was Reid's first day in the Bevhavioral Analysis Unit, and he had a meeting with SSA Jason Gideon and SSA Aaron Hotchner, before meeting the team._

_The elevator stopped on the sixth floor. He got off the elevator and walked down the hall until he reached SSA Gideon's office. He knocked on the door._

_"Come in," someone said, from inside the office._

_Reid walked in and said, "SSA Gideon? I was told to meet with you and SSA Hotchner."_

_"You must be, Dr. Spencer Reid, the new member for the BAU," Gideon said, standing up and holding out his hand._

_"Yes sir," Reid replied, shaking Gideon's hand._

_"No need to call me sir, young man," Gideon said, sitting back down. "Take a seat."_

_Reid sat down._

_"You seem nervous," Gideon pointed out._

_"I kinda am," Reid stated._

_"Perfectly natural," Gideon said. "So tell me why you decided to join the BAU."_

_"I don't really know why yet," Reid replied._

_"That's ok. You will soon, after you're here awhile," Gideon stated. "I'm going to tell you something, I tell to everyone who has ever joined the BAU. I don't judge you by your past or what what you're capable of, but by what you bring to the team. Do you understand"_

_"Yes, I understand," Reid replied._

_Just then SSA Hotchner walked in._

_"Jason, is this the newest member of our team," Hotch asked, looking at Reid._

_"Dr. Reid, this is SSA Hotchner, Unit Chief. Hotch this is Dr. Reid, the new team member," Gideon said, introducing the two to each other._

_Hotch held out his hand for Reid to shake and said, "Welcome to the the BAU, Dr. Reid."_

_"Thank you, Agent Hotchner," Reid said, shaking his hand._

_"You're on my team, you get to call Hotch," Hotch stated, then looked at Gideon. "The team is gathering in the conference room."_

_"Ok," Gideon said, standing up. "Come on Dr. Reid, time for you to meet the team."_


	2. Chapter 2

The three agents walked into the conference room.

"Everyone meet, Dr. Spencer Reid, the newest member of our team," Gideon said to everyone sitting around the table.

"Gideon, is this some kind of joke," someone asked. "He's like 18 years old."

"He's twenty-two, Morgan" Gideon said.

"He's not even old enough to be here then," Morgan stated.

"Dr. Reid, please tell everyone a little bit about yourself," Gideon said, looking at Reid.

"I have an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words a minute, and have an eidetic memory. I also have three PhD's and two BA's," Reid explained, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"So you're a freakin' genius," someone else asked.

"Yes," Reid replied.

"Gideon, why did you bring a nerd on the team," the person asked.

"Because, Walters, because," Gideon replied. "You'll have to excuse most of them, Dr. Reid. They can be very rude when it comes to new team members."

* * *

A few weeks later, Reid was still having trouble with about half of the team. One day while Reid was doing his paperwork, Walters walked over to him and placed a stack files on Reid's desk.

"Have fun, nerd," Walters said and walked away.

Reid just sighed and did the extra paperwork, Walters refused to do.

Gideon was standing on the catwalk, above the bullpen and watched as Reid did Walters paperwork as well as his own.

"How do you think Reid is adjusting," Hotch said, walking over to Gideon.

"Just fine," Gideon replied. "But if Morgan, Walters and Bell keep up with what they're doing, he'll probably quit, unless we stop it."

"How do we that," Hotch asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm going to think of something though," Gideon said, walking away.

* * *

The next day Gideon called everyone, but Reid to the conference room.

"Gideon, what's going on," Bell asked. "And why isn't, Dr. Nerd in here?"

"He doesn't need to be in here right now," Gideon said.

"Why? Is he to young to be apart of this conversation," Morgan asked, with a laugh.

"No. This conversation is about him," Gideon stated.

"Why," Walters asked.

"I want you guys to stop being so mean. He is a member of this team and your are to treat him like it. Stop with the name calling, giving him your paperwork and whatever it is you've done to make him feel miserable. He's a valuable member of this team," Gideon explained.

"How is he valuable," Bell asked. "All he does is look at map and tell us where the Unsub has been."

"He forms a geographical profile and he sees thing you guys can't at a crime scene," Gideon stated.

"Come on guys," Morgan said. "I think we can cut the kid some slack. We've tortured him enough these past few weeks. Besides he proved himself in the field the other day, when he figured out another way into the Unsub's house by going around to the back of the house and found an open window. He has my respect."

"That was kind of smart, and the fact that he was the only one who could fit through it. He was able to get in to arrest the Unsub and save that girl," Bell agreed.

"That's because he's skinnier then a toothpick," Walters said.

"Bell and Morgan, you two can go. Walters stay here, I want to talk to you privately," Gideon said looking at the three.

Bell and Morgan got up and left, leaving Walters and Gideon alone.

"If you do not stop being mean to Reid, I will personally go to the director of the FBI and report you," Gideon said, looking Walters in the eyes.

"Why should I be nice," Walters asked. "He comes here one month after Reilly's death and not even after a week of graduating from the academy, he's here in the BAU. He has no past of law enforcement or being in the Bureau. He has not right to be here."

"He has just as much right to be here as you do," Gideon stated. "You know, I judge you guys by what you bring to the team, and these past few weeks, you have brought nothing. Your performance is sliding, because you're so worried about Reid and trying make him look bad in front of everyone. At least Morgan and Bell don't try to embarrass him in front of everyone. They just poke fun at him. Now you have a choice, clean up your act or be reported and suffer the consequences."

Walters took out his badge and his gun, and placed them on the table saying, "Don't bother, I quit."

He then stormed out of the room

Walters went over to his desk and grabbed his stuff the stormed out of the bullpen.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day, Gideon called a the team into the conference room as soon as everyone got to the BAU._

_"Gideon what's going on," Bell asked._

_"Walters quit yesterday," Gifeon replied._

_"Is that why he was so mad when he left early," Morgan asked._

_"Yes," Gideon said._

_"Why did he quit," Reid asked._

_"I gave him a choice, clean up his act or get reported and suffer the consequences. Instead he made the choice to quit. He turned in his badge and gun," Gideon explained._

_"Does this mean we need to look for media liason," Reid asked._

_"It depends on if Walters decides to come back. He's still a member of our team, but if he officially resigns, we'll look for a new media liason," Hotch explained._

* * *

_A few months went by until the team finally found a media liason._

* * *

"It was when Walters left that Gideon started to question himself in the field," Reid said, as he walked back into the living room with two cups of tea and handed one to JJ. "And he started to think of me more as a son than a FBI geek."

"I remember Hotch telling me about Walters, when I first joined the team," JJ said, taking the cup of tea. "Do you know why he left?"

"The story went around so many times and changed with each telling before it got to me, I don't really know the real story. All I know is that, Bell blamed me until he died a year and a half later," Reid explained.

"Is that why Bell would never help you or anything," JJ said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah," Reid replied.

"I remember one time, when Bell came into my office a year after I started at the BAU and threatened to go to the director and accuse me of dating you," JJ said. "Thankfully Gideon came to my rescue."

* * *

_JJ was sitting her office one day, trying to get some files cleared out of her office, when Bell walked in._

_"I know what you did with Reid," Bell said._

_"Excuse me," JJ asked._

_"Don't play innocent. You're dating Reid," Bell stated._

_"No I'm not," JJ said._

_"Then what were you two doing at his place," Bell asked._

_"He called me and asked me to come over," JJ explained._

_"Why," Bell asked._

_"So we could go over the case, and I wasn't the only one there, Gideon, Hotch and Morgan were there also," JJ replied._

_"I don't believe you. I'm going to tell the director about this," Bell said, and walked toward the door._

_Gideon then stopped in front of the door and said, "Bell, in case you're wondering, Reid did invite us over so we could review the case. JJ is not dating Reid or anything like that."_

_"If that's true, then why didn't he invite me," Bell asked._

_"He did, but you never came. You never do," Gideon replied. "Now, go back to your desk and finish your paperwork."_

_With that Bell walked backed to the bullpen._

_"Thanks Gideon," JJ said, looking at Gideon._

_"No problem," Gideon said, walking away._

* * *

"I still don't know why, Bell accused me of that," JJ stated, as she finished her tea.

"I think if Bell hadn't been so rude to everyone the last year of his life he wouldn't have gone the way he had," Reid said, setting his cup of tea on the coffee table.

"That's karma for you," JJ agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

_One day, while at work, everyone was in the bullpen, minus Morgan, was talking and chatting away like always. The good mood was gone, when Section Chief Erin Strauss walked in and walked into Gideon's office._

_"What's going," asked the new technical analyst._

_"We'll find out soon enough," JJ stated._

_"Best guess, nothing good," Reid agreed._

_"How often does she come out her office," the tech analyst asked._

_"Not often," Reid stated._

_Just then Gideon and Strauss walked out of his office and walked over to Hotch's._

_"Uh-oh. This can't be good," Bell said, watching the two people walk into Hotch's office._

_"How bad do you think it is," JJ asked_

_"Very bad," Bell stated._

_"Do you think it's a case, or something with the BAU," the tech asked._

_"If Strauss is involved, then worst case scenario, it's a case that skipped over JJ and Hotch, and went straight to her," Reid stated._

_"Best case scenario," the tech asked._

_"There's never been one, Garcia," Bell said. "At least not with Strauss."_

_Just Hotch's office door opened up and the trio stepped out._

_"Everyone, conference room, now," Hotch said, walking down the catwalk toward the conference room._

_"Did he just say everyone as in just the team or everyone as in everyone in the bullpen," Garcia asked._

_"Bullpen," Reid said, standing up._

* * *

_In the conference room a lot of people were standing up while, Strauss and Gideon discussed the case that had everyone in there._

_After they were done discussing the case, Gideon said, "Wheels up in ten minutes for the team."_

_"What about the rest of us," someone from the back asked._

_"Work from here," Gideon replied, then walked out of the room._

* * *

_"Bale, come out with your hands up and release the hostage," Gideon said, into a megaphone._

_After a few minutes a man came walking out of the warehouse with his hands up._

_"Cuff him," Gideon said, to a nearby cop._

_"Let's move in," Bell said to five FBI local agents._

_Once the six agents were inside the warehouse, there was a loud explosion._

* * *

_When all the smoke and fire was gone, Gideon, Hotch and a team of SWAT Agents went into the burned out warehouse to search for survivors and other bombs._

_Twenty-five minutes later, they all came out. Gideon's clothes were covered in blood and he had a look of horror on his face. He walked over to Reid and JJ who was standing there with some local cops._

_"He's gone," Gideon said, as he walked past them._

_JJ looked at Hotch and asked, "Who is he talking about?"_

_"Bell," Hotch replied, taking off his bulletproof vest. "He survived the blast, but we couldn't get to him in time."_

_JJ covered her mouth, as she tried to keep from crying. Reid just stood there in shock not knowing what to say or do._  
___  
_The plane ride home that night was silent. No one said or did anything. There was nothing that they could say or do that would lighten the mood._

_JJ sat next to Reid, resting her head on his shoulder. Reid just sat there, not realizing what JJ was doing. He couldn't help but think about Bell and how he was just gone, now._

_True they hardly talked to each other, let alone knew each other, but still it was hard to believe._

* * *

_When the team walked into the BAU, no one said anything. Gideon just went into his office. Hotch walked down to Strauss' office. JJ and Reid walked into the bullpen and were greeted by Morgan._

_"Where's Bell," Morgan asked._

_"He's gone," JJ said, with a hollow voice._

_"What do you mean," Morgan asked._

_Instead of answering, JJ walked away, toward her office._

_Morgan looked at Reid for an answer._

_"Bell died from an explosion," Reid said, then walked over to his desk, leaving Morgan by himself._

* * *

_One week later was Bell's funeral._

* * *

_After the funeral Gideon just disappeared._

_"Where do you think he's going," Garcia asked, looking at Reid._

_"I don't know," Reid replied._

_"Is he ok," Garcia asked._

_"How would you feel, if you watched a team member die then try to save him," Reid asked in return._

_"Oh," Garcia said._

* * *

"Bell was a good guy, but if he had just stopped blaming people for everything, who knows how things would have gone that day," JJ said.

"I just wish I had gotten to know him better, but he just plain hated me for everything," Reid explained.

"If Bell was still here, then maybe so would Gideon," JJ suggested.

"You never know," Reid stated. "Bell is the reason Gideon suffered from that break. Frank taking his friend's life is the reason he left."

"Do you think if Gideon never suffered from that break, he would still be here," JJ asked.

"It's impossible to say, Either way, his friend died," Reid replied.

JJ sighed and looked down at her watch then said, "It's almost midnight. I should be getting home."

"Why don't you just stay the night," Reid offered. "Beside's tomorrow's Saturday. It's not like we have to get up and go to work tomorrow."

"I really hate it when you have reasons to back up your offers," JJ said, with a small smile. "But where will I sleep?"

"Guest bedroom," Reid replied.

JJ realized that Reid wasn't going to take no for an answer and said, "Ok, I'll stay the night. Like you said, tomorrow's Saturday."

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think?


End file.
